Chapter 19
A Stupid Question; Part 1 is the 19th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. At the "Orphanage", also said to be Frey's "home", Raishin Akabane and Komurasaki meet an old dog, Yomi, which is willing to be their guide. Meanwhile, Yaya and Sigmund share a sincere conversation, before a sudden attack happens on one of them. Summary Komurasaki and Raishin Akabane arrive at the "Orphanage". With Komurasaki's magic, Eightfold Mist, they are able to slip past the guards, and after a while, Komurasaki points out there are puppies in a nearby shed. Raishin observes they are actually Automatons too, of the same model as Rabbi. While pondering over the realism of these Automaton dogs, he notices a metal door and walks towards it, before quietly unpicking its lock. Entering the room, they are interrupted by an old dog, which demands for some respect now they are in her territory. Apologizing for the intrusion, Raishin calmly introduces himself and admits that they would appreciate if she could tell them about the secrets of the magic in this place. She explains she has a special sensing ability, with an active perception, thus she is able to detect them despite Komurasaki's magic. She also confirms that a portion of the puppies are her children, and Rabbi is her son too. All of them have magic circuit boards in them, thus making them banned dolls too. Raishin notes although there is no puppeteer nearby, the dog is able to use Mana, thus deducing she still has some biological integrity. He asks why she is willing to talk to them without blowing their cover, to which she replies she has been long designated for disposal. Being incarcerated for so long, she no longer feels loyal to her owners. Raishin is angered by how worthless the dog feels as a statistic, and asks if she wants to come along with them, reasoning that she should end her boredom instead of waiting for disposal. Raishin also explains he is here to investigate more about Frey, who is after his life. Immediately, the dog reacts angrily, refusing to believe Frey who resort to such tactics. Taking a pocket knife out, Raishin cuts the dog's chains to free her. The dog agrees to be their guide, but warns them about the hell they will witness soon. Meanwhile at Walpurgis Academy, Yaya walks towards the female dormitory and seeks Sigmund out of her loneliness. He manages to guess that Raishin has indeed gone to investigate Frey. Worried for the upcoming Walpurgis Night, and the sacrifices Raishin has made to be in Liverpool, Yaya is concerned for Raishin's safety. Suddenly, she asks Sigmund if he has ever wished he was a human. While answering that it is a pointless question, he observes that she has had such a wish, but points out if she was a real human, she will be unable to protect Raishin from attacks, and she will no longer be his weapon too. Sigmund assures her that she is an outstanding Automaton. Although he is not familiar with Raishin's objectives, he reasons that Yaya is essential, thus she has to bear that duty of helping Raishin fulfill his goals, regardless of what kind of girl she is, so that he will continually feel she is important to him. After explaining, Sigmund asks if she still wishes to be a human girl. She quietly reflects, before smiling that she is fine as an Automaton doll. However, she becomes crazed and jealous of the human girls around Raishin. Unable to control herself, she attempts to leave the school, resulting in Sigmund pulling her hair back to stop her and calm her down. Before he comments about her characteristics being too similar to a real human, he shouts for her to look out, but she is suddenly shot in her abdomen with a large projectile. Charlotte Belew, jumps out of her bed, and looks out of her room's balcony to see Yaya critically injured and unconscious with much blood lost. Characters in Order of Appearance #Komurasaki #Raishin Akabane #Yomi #Yaya #Sigmund #Charlotte Belew Navigation Category:Chapters